The invention relates to a clutch plate for a motor vehicle friction clutch, and in particular a clutch plate with a torsional vibration damper.
A clutch plate for a motor vehicle friction clutch is known from DE-A-39 21 283 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,744) in which two lateral discs rigidly connected to one another are arranged on a hub on either side of a hub disc non-rotatably connected to the hub, the lateral discs being torsionally elastically connected to the hub disc via springs. The lateral discs carry the friction linings of the clutch plate in the conventional manner. One of the two lateral discs is rotatably mounted on a circular cylindrical external face of the hub via a plastic ring. The plastic ring has an annularly closed annular part with which it is inserted into a central opening of the lateral disc. A web part projecting radially outwardly from the annular part fixes the plastic ring axially on the lateral disc.
A plurality of blocks project radially inwardly from the annular part and are separated from one another by radially inwardly issuing radial slots. The blocks end radially opposite the circular cylindrical external face of the hub with a cylindrical segment-shaped internal contour. Whereas the blocks of a first set are radially resilient in design and define an internal diameter allowing their internal contour to rest without radial initial tension on the external contour of the hub, the blocks of a second set are radially non-resilient in design. The blocks of the second set define a greater internal diameter and form radial stops which limit the spring travel of the blocks of the first set.
The blocks of the second set continue radially outwardly beyond the annular part as noses which engage in radial recesses of the central opening of the lateral disc to prevent rotation of the plastic ring. To guarantee a non-rotatable fixing of this type, the peripherally located edges of the recesses have to be produced accurately with low tolerances. However, the radial boundary of the recesses has relatively great tolerances. In operation, this means that the non-resilient blocks of the second set can yield radially outwardly at least in part when the radial spring travel of the blocks of the first set is used up. This makes it difficult to limit the spring travel exactly and can damage the plastics ring.